


under the sunset

by eilvarvia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilvarvia/pseuds/eilvarvia
Summary: Catra and Adora decide to do something for the first time.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	under the sunset

The sun started to go down, Adora stood in the bathroom brushing through her blond hair. Catra sat up in bed, staring at her beautiful girlfriend. She was impressed by how stunning she looked under the lighting of the sunset and her mind started to drift to other things, such as holding Adora close, and even kissing her. The two have kissed a few times after their first and even a little more than kissing at times, Catra didn't mind at all. In fact, she'd been wanting to go all the way for a while now but wasn't sure how to ask Adora. By the time Catra was lost in her thoughts, Adora walked to their shared bed and grabbed the woman's face in her hands. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto the other's lips. Catra immediately blushed, her cheeks turning bright red.

"What's got you in a good mood today?" She giggled.

Adora chuckled slightly, "What's so wrong with wanting to show my girlfriend affection?" She then grabbed Catra again and started kissing her over and over, all around her lips and cheeks. Catra pulled back from the excessive embarrassment and giggling. 

"So I've been thinking..." She started.

Adora had started to look worried and grabbed Catra's hand to comfort her.

"Oh nothing bad," she giggled, "I was wondering if you were interested in doing, y'know, more than kissing." Catra turned bright red yet again and started to look down at her lap, regretting the words she just spoke.

Adora giggled yet again, "I was wondering the same thing, so yes of course."

"Really? Are you sure cause if you don't want to that's totally o-" Suddenly her lips were taken over by the blonde in front of her. The kiss was long and Adora had started to lean in more, deepening the kiss. Catra then felt her back meet the bed, Adora had softly pushed Catra under her, their lips still melting together. Adora, in a moment of panic, pulled her face away from Catras.

"Are you doing okay? I want to make sure you're comfortable." She asked, a worried expression adorning her face.

"Yes, yes, of course you dork." Catra grabbed the collar of Adora's baggy shirt and pulled her in for another kiss. This time, the kiss was full of passion. Catra let Adora's tounge enter her mouth and she started to suck on it. Adora pulled back a little and exited Catra's mouth, a deep and long sigh of pleasure escaping. Her eyes widened at the sound, it was a complete accident and she couldn't believe she just made that noise. After noticing Adora was getting worried yet again, Catra decided to help the awkwardness but slowly taking off her top, revealing a black sports bra underneath. Adora's eyes now full of lust instead of worry. She looked down at her girlfriend and figured there was no point in worrying, this was perfect and Catra seemed to be enjoying it. She kissed Catra's jaws and started lowering her mouth, kissing lower and lower. A small moan was let out from Catra, making Adora want to kiss more and deeper. She then reached Catra's breasts and wasn't sure what to do.

"Take it off, it's okay. You're welcome to." With the words of consent, Adora slowly took Catra's bra off without any fumbling, surprisingly. She stared at the beautiful sight in front of her, Catra laid there, blush ridden, with her nipples perfectly hard and breasts soft as can be. Adora lowered down towards the boobs and started off by licking her left nipple, while the right was getting softly pinched by Adora's free hand. Catra was taken back with pleasure, a loud moan then ripped into her girlfriend's ear. Adora only smirked and started to suck on the nipple harder, she left a mark right above her nipple only seconds ago. Catra's legs were shuffling from the comfort she was feeling. She felt as if she was finally being cared for. Adora started to kiss and suck lower and lower until she reached the shorts Catra was wearing.

"May I?" She asked, referring to pulling off Catra's shorts. 

Catra grunted out a loud yes, giving the Adora the thumbs up, still in too much pleasure to form coherent sentences. Adora pulled down her girlfriend's shorts and underwear, showing Catra's private area, which only looked like a meal to Adora. She didn't want to do any penetrating tonight as it was only their first time, so she decided to go for eating her out and some light fingering. She leaned into Catra's inner thighs and began kissing them and sucking, leaving various marks and hearing loud moans come from above. Only motivating Adora to get closer to Catra's vagina. She decided to go for it, sucking and lick on her clit while she rubbed her thighs, depending on how much Catra fumbled and moaned, Adora moved or sucked more and deeper. She licked the inside of her wet folds, tasting every bit she could. Catra was now dripping wet, her breathing heavy and fast. Her chest rose and fell faster and faster as Adora sucked and kissed her wetness. 

"W-wait mmmmm, Ador- I'm cumming!" She yelled as her body fell into itself. Her back arched as white fluid streamed out of her wetness, Adora continued to lick and suck, tasting the liquid that was coming out of Catra. She shivered and grabbed Adora's hair, pulling and grabbing at it as her body reacted strongly. Her back continued to arch, as her orgasm calmed down, so did she. Catra finally came back to the world and pulled Adora to her face, kissing her passionately and deeply. 

She mouthed a soft thank you to Adora's open mouth and then overtook Adora.

"Now, it's your turn." She pushed Adora under her and sat her naked body on top of Adora's fully clothed one.

"Let's fix this, is that okay?" Catra smiled greedily. Adora nodded and even helped Catra pull her shirt and bra off. She licked both of Adora's nipples and watched as her girlfriend's mouth opened in pleasure, her eyes shut close as a loud moan rippled through. She brought Catra to her mouth and began deeply making out with her yet again. Catra pulled back to take off Adora's leggings and underwear. She immediately went to her thighs and began sucking and kissing them. She licked up Adora's extreme wetness. She was practically bursting with lust and pleasure. It only took about 2 minutes to have Adora screaming her girlfriend's name in pleasure. Catra even had to hold Adora's mouth closed because the screams were so loud. The night ended with the pair panting and sweating, snuggling up to one another feeling warmth from the other. 

"Thank you," Catra whispered and gave a soft kiss to Adora's cheek only for Adora to grab her cheeks and give her the cutest kiss she's ever given. Things were going to be great from now on.


End file.
